Futuro con lazos del pasado
by Sakumi Miyazaki
Summary: Con la promesa de "Amarse siempre y por siempre, por muy lejos que estuvieran sus lazos… en el pasado". En un mundo lleno de magia y poder los juramentos son más fuertes que cualquier cosa 200% SasuSaku.


**Futuro con lazos del pasado.**

I

"Compromiso"

_13 de agosto de 1849 – 7: 50 a.m_

Los pisos estaban deslumbrantes, los sirvientes despiertos ya hace horas luchaban contra el polvo que aun residía por algunos lugares y el sol con furia entraba por las ventanas de la mansión, anunciante del día que había empezado en toda su majestad, los señores del castillo fueron los primeros en empezar su día, le siguió el hijo mayor, por consiguiente el menor también, los Uchiha, eran los dueños de la tierra y ciudadanía de _Fiorona,_ una de los mejores lugares para los hechiceros y guerreros que residían hay, los mas fuertes y destacados por la zona, toda una honra para el rey del lugar _Fugaku Uchiha_,el cual con disciplina y estricta reglamentación mantenía al pueblo en buenas condiciones para no destacar como tirano, si no mas bien como un rey justo y honorable, eso era todo lo que hacia, así era su mundo. Y no lo iba a cambiar por nada ni _nadie._

-Hermano –Susurro el Uchiha menor con voz apática mientras le seguía- ¿Es necesario?

-Si –Se giro y vio la cara de poca amistad de su familiar- No te pongas así, no es necesario que elijas y vivas con ella ahora, la puedes ver solo cuando te cases, como yo.

-Pero tú hermano, siempre estas ocupado y en todo caso no la verías –Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la habitación de junta- ¿Por qué si soy tan pequeño tengo que elegir prometida_ ahora_? –Volvió a insistir, sinceramente no le entendía.

-Porque ya cumpliste los 7 años, los 7 significa en nuestra tierra, _amor, abundancia y buena era,_ por eso la tienes que elegir en esta edad trae buena suerte –Volvió a repetir, ya perdía la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo había dicho- Además ya te dije Sasuke, no es necesario que te relaciones con ella asta que te cases.

-¿Y si no me agrada ninguna Itachi? –Le pregunto aburrido- Las niñas son molestas, feas y pesadas, siempre me persiguen cuando voy al pueblo con mi madre y me miran como… -Un escalofrió le paso por la espalda, su hermano rió por lo bajo y entraron al salón.

-No te preocupes si de las que se presentan no te gusta ninguna, mi padre puede pedir que vengan de otros pueblos –Alzo una ceja mientras se sentaba en un sillón de cuero rojo, junto con su hermano- Además no creo que sea necesario, aquí hay niñas muy lindas –Sonrio con burla al ver a su hermano sacar la lengua de asco- Agradece que hoy no eh ido a entrenar con Jiraiya y me eh quedado contigo para ayudarte.

-Si, si, si gracias hermano por acompañarme a torturarme, como si no lo disfrutaras –Gruño, enfadado, no le agradaba tener que elegir prometida, ni nada por el estilo.

El peli-negro mayor negó con la cabeza riendo por dentro, él también recordaba cuando su madre, a rastras le había obligado a elegir una prometida, se llamaba Sue, pero no la veía hace años, le daba igual, no estaba muy interesado en eso, se suponía que a los 24 años tendría que casarse, por ahora solo tenia 17, pero por el momento estaba mas interesado en aprender nuevas cosas, y superarse, Jiraiya era de una ayuda excepcional para eso. Su hermano Sasuke, que hace pocos días había cumplido los 7 años, era la viva copia de él a su edad, serio, mal genio, poco amable y algo tonto, si era tonto porque sinceramente, no sabia como relacionar algunas cosas, por lo menos él había cambiado, era algo mas amable, lo había aprendido de su madre, ya que algún día, tendría que estar a cargo de Fiorona, y no podía ser un tirano, eso era lo peor que podía pasarle a un pueblo, alzo una ceja al escuchar al peli-azabache gemir de impresión.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunto, este giro en su dirección con la boca abierta y después una mueca de asco y susto.

-¡No veré a todas esas niñas! ¡Me sacaran el pelo! –Grito espantado apuntando hacia la puerta, había una fila, bastante considerable de niñas que babeaban por él, o algunas que sus padres usaban para conseguir mejor estatus, casándolas con un príncipe.

-Oh valla –Susurro- Tienes mas de las que yo tuve a tu edad –Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada asesina del menor- Las niñas de hoy en día si están más liberales.

-¡Ese no es el punto yo… -No lo dejaron continuar, observo a un guardia, de una extensa capa negra y unos decorados de plata en las vestimenta indicando ser un guardia real, dejar entrar la primera niña.

Era una rubia, de su edad, por lo que había escuchado, llamada Rubi, rodó los ojos, escucho una y mil excusas del por que se debía de casar con ella, era una pretenciosa de clase alta-media, no le intereso, se trago las ganas de decir que no quería ver a ninguna de las cientos de niñas que habían hay, pero sabia que su padre lo reprendería y castigaría por eso, bajo la cabeza, mientras veía a la segunda niña entrar, ni siquiera se fijo que su hermano había sacado a la primera, el día seria largo… muy largo.

* * *

_13 de agosto de 1849 – 5: 49 p.m_

Estaba en el jardín trasero del castillo, después de largas horas, en las que ni siquiera pudo almorzar, por culpa de las niñas, se pudo deshacer de todas, estaba su madre a su lado derecho, con un vestido de color vainilla claro, una cinta roja en el cuello y descalza, sentada en el fresco y hermoso césped del lugar junto con él al lado derecho, Itachi estaba acostado en el mismo lugar a su lado izquierdo, con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la cabeza, sin decir nada.

-Oh ¡Sasuke-chan! ¿Como no te ha gustado ninguna? –Pregunto, con tono meloso, el oji-negro frunció el ceño al escuchar el "chan", odiaba que le llamase así, le hacia sentir como un bebe.

-Todas eran unas pesadas –Dijo secante y frío- Tontas, presumidas, feas y obsesionadas –Chasqueo la lengua.

-Ohh bueno –Paso una mano por sus cabellos sacudiéndolo y después beso su frente- Así nadie me quitara a mi bebe.

-Ya madre… no soy un bebe –Susurro por lo bajo algo rojo.

-Tengo una idea –Susurro el peli-negro, abriendo los ojos, ladeo la cabeza y miro a su hermano- ¿Qué tal si vamos al pueblo? Quizás encuentres _la elegida_ tú mismo –Sonrío de medio lado.

-¡No! –Giro la cabeza y su madre le miro pensante, no era mala idea- ¡Dije que no iré!

* * *

_13 de agosto de 1849 – 6: 30 p.m_

Estaban subido en los hombros de su hermano, aburrido y hastiado, habían paseado por la aldea cerca de media hora, ya que no sabia como, lo habían convencido de ir ay a buscar algo_ interesante_, susurro un par de maldiciones por lo bajo tratando de no ser escuchado, estaba harto, habían visto a casi la mayoría de las niñas que estaban antes en el castillo diciendo "¡Oh! El Príncipe Sasuke ha venido a buscarme se los dije, lo enamore con mi belleza" o "Príncipe… lo sabia as venido por mi", sintió asco al escucharlas, y lo único que quería era irse, su hermano lo subió en sus hombros sujetándolo de las rodillas para que no escapase. Gruño, odiaba todo eso.

-Vayámonos Itachi –Susurro ya harto.

-No –Se rió por lo bajo al sentir como el pequeño le golpeaba la cabeza con una mano- No me golpee príncipe, aun no encontramos a la bella elegida, no nos podemos ir aun.

-Ni que elegida ni nada –Enfatizo cabreado- Larguémonos, yo no quiero ver más a estas niñas odiosas.

-Venga Sasuke –Murmuro- Vamos por esta calle y si no hay nada nos regresamos.

-Bien –Sentencio- Esa calle y nada más.

Entraron por una calle bien mantenida, habían casas de personas con un estatus mas o menos alto, tal ves mas de alguno, consejero u representador del pueblo ante el rey, el pequeño peli-azabache suspiro, pido a su hermano que le bajase para poder caminar, su hermano le obedeció y lo bajo, siguieron caminando asta el final de la calle, nada, Sasuke, sonrio orgulloso y Itachi se encogió de hombros resignado, desviaron camino subiendo para irse de vuelta al castillo, caminaron unos cuantos minutos así, los dos hermanos mas o menos distraídos sin mirar bien los detalles y aburridos, el pequeño Uchiha siguió caminando asta que sintió que su hermano se detuvo.

-¿Qué pas… -Itachi estaba inclinado hacia abajo ablando con alguien, se les acerco.

-¡Disculpa! ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto el peli-negro algo preocupado, distraído una niña había tropezado con él y la había pasado a tirar al suelo, agachado a su altura le vio mejor.

-Itaaiii…. –Susurro la pequeña, tenia una voz, suave y dulce como una cantante, parpadeo en el suelo y toco su frente que tenia un leve color rojo- S—si estoy bien, disculpe, estaba distraída corriendo y no me fije –Murmuro bajando la cabeza.

-Eehh… esta bien, es mi culpa también estaba distraído –Le tendió una mano y le ayudo a pararse, se estremeció un poco al tocar su piel, era como si estuviese tocando una masa de energía suave y tersa.

-¿Qué paso hermano? –Pregunto Sasuke, llegando a su lado, miro a la niña, alzo una ceja al ver el extraño color rosa de su cabello, tenia la cabeza baja y no podía ver el rostro de esta.

-Pase a tirar a esta linda señorita –Su mente grito un "¡Lo sabia! Encontré la elegida", sonrio de medio lado, vio a la niña pasar una mano por su frente y después dejarla hay- ¿De verdad estas bien?

-¿Eh? –Alzo la cabeza, dejando a los dos chicos sorprendidos, de sus manos salía unos signos en forma de estrella pentagral con una luz verde claro y sanaban su herida, después miro a pequeño que acompañaba a el peli-negro, trago saliva y quito sus manos- U-stedes s—on los hijo—s de los re—yes de aquí ¿no? –Susurro entrando en pánico, lo había echado a perder.

-… -Sorprendido vio unos brillantes ojos verdes claro, como unos jades, centellantes y vivaces, trago saliva, extrañado, y volteo la cabeza algo acalorado sin decir nada, ¿Quién era esa chica?.

-O, si lo somos –Susurro, vio a la pequeña tensarse por completo- Tranquila, tranquila no te preocupes, no hay problema, ni que fuésemos Hari (Dios en esos tiempos) –Sonrio, la niña se tranquilizo un poco- Bueno y ¿Cómo te llamas? Nunca había visto a alguien con cabello rosa en mi vida –Siguió sonriendo, estaba extasiado, la niña sabia hechizos básicos de curación, había sorprendido a su hermano y eso era extraño y bueno, tal ves esa niña iba ser la _elegida._

-Y—yo pues me llamo –Bajo la cabeza otra ves- Me llamo Sakura Haruno ¡Mucho gusto príncipes! –Alzo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados aun y brindándoles una hermosa sonrisa. Itachi, sonrio algo sonrojado por la dulzura de la chica.

-Mucho gusto pequeña lindura –La chica se sonrojo un poco mas, miro a su hermano, el cual estaba embobado mirándola, sin decir nada, si… como había acertado, encontraron lo que andaban buscando de todas formas- Yo me llamo Itachi, él es Sasuke, es un poco tímido por eso no habla –Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano y la bajo en signo de saludo.

-¡Itachi! –Grito enfadado otra vez, rojo- ¡No hagas eso!

-¿Eres una aprendiz de Hechicera Kiiru? –Pregunto por lo bajo otra ves a la altura de ella, esta sonrio un poco mas y negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces? –Ladeo la cabeza, pensado un poco- Espera… dijiste ¿Haruno? –La peli-rosa asistió- ¿Eres hija de Tsunade y Dan Haruno? –Pregunto sorprendido, esta volvió a asentir- ¡Con razón! Ellos son los mejores médicos de la aldea de Gureiza y casi todo el mundo. Mi padre había hablado de que venían aquí a trabajar al hospital.

-¿Qué es eso de Hechicera Kiiru? –Pregunto Sasuke, extrañado, había escuchado muchos hechiceros pero ese no.

-Son Hechiceros especialistas en la rama de medicina –Susurro con voz algo baja mirando al peli-azabache sonrojada- Pero creo… que tu hermano acertó con Kiiru porque son los de signo estrella pentagonal _salud y fuerza_ –Murmuro explicándole, no estaba segura de si tenia que hablarle así a un príncipe.

-Claro –Sonrio- Tú has escuchado de los Kai –Sasuke asistió- Esos son los de estrella normal, los que se especializan en solo salud, pentagonal da fuerza, son personas que además de curar saben pelear –Le explico a su hermano, este desvió la vista a la pequeña otra ves mirándola como diciendo "¿Pelear? _¿Ella?"._

-Y—o en realidad no se pelear pero… se algunas cosas que he aprendido de mi madre –Susurro al ver la vista puesta en ella- Es solo eso.

-Entiendo, eres una ternura muy inteligente- Paso una mano por el cabello de la peli-rosa, que llegaba a la altura de sus hombros un poco mas abajo, la niña no era especialmente una belleza como otras que estaba tratando de _casar_ a Sasuke, pero era muy linda, tenia algo especial, una ternura que sobresalía y una hermosura poco común con sus rasgos.

-G—gracias –Susurro bajito cohibida y aun mas roja por el contacto.

-¿Tus padre vendrán a cenar mañana no? –Esta levando la cabeza- El rey dijo que los había invitado a cenar para darles la bienvenida –Susurro recordando lo de ase días- ¿Qué tal si les dices que te lleven a ti también? –La chica abrio los ojos sorprendida.

-P—pero eso ser—ia de mala educa...ción y y—yo mis padres dijeron que tenia que quedarme con Shizune-ni-chan –Trato de articular por la repentina invitación- A—demás no creo que me crean que los co—noci –Susurro mas bajo.

-Toma –Le dio el broche que tenia en la camisa que llevaba en esos momentos- Es un broche real, creo que con esto te creerán, dices que me lo tienes que devolver –Le sonrio levemente- ¿Te parece?

-¿Est—a bien si lo hago? –Pregunto algo sorprenda, tomando el broche de oro entre sus dedos- P-por que pueden pensar cualquier cosa y yo…

-¡No exageres! –Se rió divertido por la actitud de la pequeña- Nos vemos Sakura-chan, nos tenemos que ir, despídete Sasuke –Le dijo a su hermano que seguía sin emitir palabra.

-A—adiós –Susurro bajito, se cohibió ablando con ella, era raro que no se le lanzase al cuello, Itachi bajo a su altura inclinándose- ¿Qué?

-No te escuche, díselo mas fuerte normalmente la gente escucha sonidos arriba del rango normal –Le dijo poniéndole mala cara, no quería que pasase por mal educado delante de la chica que podía ser su cuñada- No seas mal educado –Susurro por lo bajo.

-Pero yo si me d… –Se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

-Etto bueno me tengo que retirar también –Sonrio levemente, se acerco a Itachi e hizo lo que creyó acertado, le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, este le miro sorprendido y después hizo lo mismo con Sasuke, el cual se quedo atónito - ¡Adiós nos vemos! –Y salio corriendo, perdiéndose por las calles del lugar.

-… -El rostro del pequeño peli-azabache tomo un tono rojo escarlata bastante notorio, Itachi que aun estaba a su altura algo sorprendido por la actitud de la niña aun, se giro verlo, y lanzo una carcajada, su hermano no reacciono ni con eso.

-Esa niña es especial, es un poco tontita pero muy, muy linda- Recalco, tomo a su hermano y lo puso en sus hombros otra ves al ver que no se iba a mover- Mi madre es la única que nos besaba en la mejilla –Sonrío, al sentir el cuerpo de su hermano tensarse- Pero dos son mejor que una ¿Verdad?

-C—cállate –Susurro como pudo el oji-negro aun rojo.

* * *

_13 de agosto de 1849 – 7: 14 p.m_

-Madre ¡Ya llegamos! –Llamo el peli-negro mientras paseaba por los pasillos, su hermano le seguía por detrás sin decir nada- ¿Madre?

-¡Por aquí queridos! –Les dijo desde una habitación cercana.

Los dos Uchiha entraron al cuarto de donde provenía la voz de su madre, estaba en una habitación algo mas vació de lo normal, no había entrado nunca hay, estaba ordenando a unas sirvientas que movieran algunas cosas de hay para aya, y ella ordenaba unas cuantas más.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Pregunto con voz pausada algo extrañado por lo que hacían.

-Es para la prometida de Sasuke-chan, Itachi –El mismo alzo una ceja- Decidí que si elegía a una se quedara aquí, no como la tuya Itachi, tienen que tener mas contacto, es una desgracia que no hables con Sue siendo ella tan linda.

-Pero madre… ¿Qué dice él? –Refiriendo a su padre, no sabía si eso le podría parecer apropiado.

-Ya lo hable con él, dijo que no había problema –Sonrio, miro a su pequeño y vio que no decía nada, estaba algo distraído mirando por la ventana - ¿Cómo les fue en el pueblo?

-Muy bien –Sonrio de medio lado, Mikoto le miro extrañada y sorprendida- La encontramos.

-¿De verdad? –Susurro a media voz, sorprendida- ¡Increíble! ¿Y como es? ¿Cuál es su apellido? ¿La conozco? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Sasuke-chan estas feliz? ¿De verdad te gusta? –Pregunto todo de golpe, el pequeño reacciono y se sonrojo de golpe.

-¡Itachi no mientas! –Le grito furioso y avergonzado, sus mejillas tenia ese sonrojo otra ves al recordar a la peli-rosa.

-Pues es una pequeña muy linda, pelo rosa, ojos jade, es una Haruno, no la conoces pero lo harás mañana, vive bajando un poco por el norte, yo creo que si pues esta bien rojo, y si le gusto porque se pone nervioso y esas cosas –Le respondió a sus preguntas por orden, su madre parpadeo atónita.

-Pero… Itachi, Sasuke dice que… -Miro a el niño el cual tenia la vista clavada en el suelo con vergüenza, sus mejillas estaba mas rojas después de escuchar a Itachi- Ohh… Sasuke-chan de verdad te gusto –Sonrio con felicidad.

-¡No! –Levanto su cabeza, su madre rió al ver sus mejillas- ¡No me gusta, no hablen mas de eso! –Se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse- ¡No me gusto esa Sakura! –Su voz se perdió por el pasillo.

-Pues conoceré a la _elegida _mañana ¿no? –Itachi sonrio asistiendo- Una Haruno, es nueva aquí, por eso no debe de haber venido hoy jeje –Rió con suavidad mientras entrecerraba los ojos – Mi pequeño… que grande esta.

-Si, claro grande –Susurro burlón, de grande nada, de tonto pues si tenia mucho- Bueno ¿Quieres que te ayude madre?

-¿De verdad? –Algo sorprendida por la oferta.

-¡Claro! Quiero que mi cuñada este a gusto, es muy mona –Sonrio divertido, su madre asistió riendo también.

-Parece que para agradarte a ti, si debe de ser linda –Susurro y volvió a hacer lo que estaba minutos antes de que llegasen sus hijos, ahora mandando a Itachi también.

_13 de agosto de 1849 – 8: 30 p.m_

-Jajajajaja –Rió lo que mas pudo sujetándose del estomago, y quedando pegado al pasto boca arriba.

-¡Idiota no era para que te burlases de mi! –Le regaño al rubio oji-azul que no le estaba ayudando en nada.

-Pero… -Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener la risa- Lo siento pero… -Sasuke alzo una ceja sin entenderlo- ¡Jajajajaja no jajaja no lo puedo evitar jajaja! –Se siguió riendo a todo pulmón.

-¡Naruto! –Gruño irritado, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando este paro de reír.

-¿Así que te gusto? –Le pregunto secándose las lágrimas después de desahogar su risa.

-¡No! –Su sonrojo volvió a aparecer- ¡Te lo dije 100 veces no me gusto!

-Y ¿Por qué te sonrojas entonces? –Alzo una ceja, el azabache volteo la cara.

-Por—porque –Bajo la cabeza y miro el suelo.

-Si, bueno y yo era el idiota ¿Verdad? –El Uchiha le miro- Pues si te gusto para que te haces el tonto, no es como que te fueras a morir porque te gusto una niña.

-Pero soy un Uchiha –Rezongo- Los Uchiha´s vamos por la vida siendo serios y respetables, no hay tiempo para niñadas.

-Estar enamorado no es una niñada, estupido –Le lanzaron una mirada asesina- Si fuera una "niñada" como dices ¿Por qué crees que tus padres se casaron? –Le pregunto, el Uchiha no supo que responder- Oye esta bien, además es mejor casarte con alguien que te guste, a que alguien que no te guste y estar amargado, el doble, toda tu vida.

-Si pero…

-¡Uzumaki te dije que no salieses hoy! ¡Estas castigado! ¡¿Recuerdas? –Le grito otro rubio acercándosele, miro a el pequeño Uchiha- Hola Sasuke –Dijo con naturalidad, lo conocía desde que nació, además él y su padre eran amigos, cercanos y dirigente de Fiorona después de Fugaku, el oji-negro respondió al saludo moviendo la cabeza.

-Pero papá –Dijo con voz apática- Sasuke me estaba contando algo… -Explico.

-Bueno será cuando acabes tu castigo, ahora ¡Vete a casa! –Le ordeno, el oji-azul se despidió dándole un golpe en el hombro al peli-azabache y se fue corriendo- Niño irresponsable. Bueno le tendrás que seguir ablando otro día Sasuke, nos vemos, adiós.

-Adiós –Susurro viendo como Minato se perdía entre la parte delantera del jardín hacia el pueblo.

Se levantó del pasto y sacudió sus pantalones, puso cara de angustia, debía admitirlo la chica le había llamado la atención, pero ¿Gustarle?, ¿Como le podía gustar si la vio menos de 10 minutos y nada mas?, suspiro abrumado, golpeo sus mejillas con sus palmas para después entrar a su casa, mañana tenia que verla de nuevo, veríamos que pasaba.

* * *

_14 de agosto de 1849 – 7: 46 p.m_

-"Basta Sasuke Uchiha tranquilízate, tú no eres así, solo es una niña, igual a todas las demás, no tienes porque ponerte nervioso por algo así" –Pensé paseándose de un lado a otro en su habitación, los Haruno llegarían a las 8 al castillo, y sin saber porque estaba mas que intranquilo.

Itachi estaba en la habitación también, despreocupado y mirando por la ventana mientras esperaba a que su madre fuese por ellos para darles permiso a bajar, odiaba que si era menor de edad, sus padres tenían que darle autorización a todo cuando había visitas en el lugar, suspiro, no le quedaba de otra que esperar, disimuladamente miro a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo, sonrío de medio lado, aparentaba estar cabreado, con el ceño fruncido los brazos cruzados y caminaba con paso amortiguado por la alfombra hace ya unos cuantos minutos, estaba con una camisa blanca de ceda, era molesta ya que el igual la usaba, unos pantalones negros, zapatos de cuero y una chaqueta negra también que dejaba ver los brazos y parte de delante de la camisa blanca, siempre había dicho, que parecían pingüinos, cuando el fuese rey, haría que los estilistas, pensaran en algo mas ingenioso para vestirse.

-No estés nervioso, lo mas seguro que la pequeña si vendrá –Susurro con calma.

-¡No estoy nervioso! –Le grito alterado, el peli-negro alzo una ceja y sonrio de medio lado para después mirar a su derecha- Me da igual que venga esa Sakura o no, no me interesa.

-Seria una lastima que no viniese –Le ignoro por completo y comento con voz de aparente pena- Es tan mona.

-¡Itachi escúchame cuando te hablo! –Volvió a alzar la voz, molesto.

-Porque además me tiene que devolver el broche, nuestro padre me pregunto ayer por el –Rodó los ojos al recordarlo- Espero que si venga.

-Maldición –Refunfuño al ver que lo ignoraban completamente, dejo de pasearse y se fue a sentar arriba de su cama.

Pasaron cerca de unos 10 minutos en los que Itachi seguía ablando acerca de la pequeña y Sasuke trataba de ignorarlo sin emitir algún comentario que claramente seria todo, menos escuchado, la puerta se abrio y dejo ver a su madre, con un hermoso vestido celeste cielo, su cabello negro suelo y una sonrisa.

-Vamos niños, los Haruno ya llegaron –Susurro mientras se daba media vuelta.

-Vamos –Le dijo a su hermano, este bajo de la cama y le siguió, los dos iban detrás de su madre siguiéndola asta al comedor del primer piso.

Cuando llegaron a el comedor encontraron a dos personas, una rubia despampanante con un gran busto, en un hermoso vestido de raso amarillo muy claro casi blanco, sus ojos eran amarillos como el ámbar, al lado de ella estaba un hombre alto vestido casi igual que su padre con una capa negra que pasaba por sus brazos una camisa del mismo color y pantalones anchos igual negros, su cabello era largo y plateado-celestino sus ojos también eran de ese color. Itachi y Sasuke buscaron con la mirada a la peli-rosa pero no la encontró vio a su madre caminar para saludar los dos llegados y después agacharse.

-¡Hay que ternura! –Emitió llamando la atención de todos, entre los dos llegados, estaba una peli-rosa- Que linda que es… Tu debes ser ¿Sakura-chan verdad? –Le sonrio, la niña se sonrojo levemente y asistió- Es perfecta, eres un amor –La abrazo entusiasmada contra su pecho, la niña quedo encimada sin entender, Fugaku alzo una ceja después de saludar a sus invitados.

-¿Conoces a la hija de los Haruno, Mikoto? –Pregunto acercándosele, la mujer se levanto dejando de abrazar a la oji-jade y miro a su esposo.

-No pero, Itachi y Sasuke me hablaron de ella, se la encontraron ayer –Paso su mano por al brazo de su esposo- Es linda, es perfecta para Sasuke-chan.

-¿Eh? –Miro a sus dos hijos, Itachi sonrio pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza y Sasuke volteo la cabeza levemente sonrojado por lo dicho por su madre, miro a la niña- Hola –Susurro fríamente, la pequeña se estremeció, bajo la cabeza en una leve reverencia y hablo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos señores Uchiha –Susurro por lo bajo con voz calmada sin mirarlo a los ojos, miraba sus zapatos negros que eran tapados levemente por el vestido color rojo sin mangas y bastante claro.

-¡Oh! Tiene una voz hermosa –Comento de nuevo con entusiasmo- Seguro que Sakura-chan canta muy bien.

-Es verdad-Susurro, para luego mirar a sus hijos como diciéndoles "¿Que no piensa saludar mal educados?".

-Sabia que vendrías Sakura-chan –Se le acerco y se puso a su altura, la tomo de la cintura dándole un beso en la mejilla, todos menos Sasuke le miraron sorprendidos, él menor solo frunció el ceño.

Itachi se levanto y tomo la mano de Tsunade, la beso y se presento después dio una reverencia a Dan e hizo lo mismo. Sasuke miro la mirada asesina de su madre y suspiro, saludo a todos de la manera más sofisticada que podía brindar a su corta edad, no quiso mirar mucho a la oji-jade y simplemente la saludo como los demás.

-Bueno pasemos, la cena esta servida –Susurro sonriente Mikoto mientras seguida de los demás empezaban a caminar a la mesa.

-Sasuke-_chan_ ¿Por qué trataste así a Sakura-chan? –Le pregunto por lo bajo eran los últimos seguían los pasos de sus invitados a la mesa.

-No tendría porque saludarla de manera especial _Itapuchi _–Susurro Itachi le fulmino con la mirada.

-Mikoto hasta cuando llamaras a los niños con esos sufijos anexos, sabes que ni siquiera son de aquí –Le dijo mientras caminaban.

Los sufijos habían venido desde que un grupo de hechiceros famosos llamados "Riku Kuro (Dragones negros)" provenientes de Hao, un lugar bastante lejano se hiciesen muy famosos en todo el mundo, fue hace cerca de diez años, antes no existía el "kun, chan, san, sama, sensei, one, ne" sufijos y palabras traídos por esa "moda", normalmente la usaban los niños y para niños, aunque muchos adultos había adherido de usar los mismos para tratar a sus hijos, amigos u demás familiares.

-No te enfades cariño, lo hago por costumbre- El hombre suspiro y rodó los ojos mientras seguía caminando.

Una ves todos en la mesa, Fugaku se sentó en la cabecera, Mikoto a su derecha, al lado de esta Sasuke, enfrente a la izquierda Itachi, seguido de Dan, después Sakura y luego Tsunade. Comenzaron a cenar una comida llamada Khasmí, característica del pueblo, que era carne de vacuno asada con una salsa especial, vegetales cortados perfectamente recubiertos con sabia de árbol tratada anteriormente con azúcar, acompañada con vino del lugar, era un cóctel bien apetecido por todos, estuvieron ablando un buen rato, menos Sasuke y Sakura, que al ser pequeños no tenían nada que opinar, solo se miraban de ves en cuando y coincidían miradas algunas veces poniéndose algo nerviosos, Itachi hablaba de ves en ves solo cuando su padre pedía su opinión, una ves terminaron de comer, las sirvientes retiraron los platos, mientras traían el postre, que eran frutas de diversos tipos en azúcar y una crema de rosas, que a pesar de ser algo desabrida con las frutas quedaba bien, Itachi aburrido y después de que se quedaron un tiempo en silencio decidió hablar.

-Dime Sakura-chan –Esta alzo la cabeza y le miro- ¿Trajiste lo que te dije?

-Etto –Sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella, se sonrojo notoriamente, de una bolsa de ceda rosada saco el broche de oro de Itachi- S—si aquí esta –Murmuro, se lo dio a su padre que estaba mas cerca para que este se lo pasase a Itachi que estaba al lado de él.

-¿De verdad se lo dio usted príncipe Itachi? –Preguntó algo sorprendida, no trataría a su hija de ladrona, pero no creyó que de verdad este le encargase ese valioso objeto.

-Pues si –Respondió secante puso su broche en la abertura de su camisa- Era para que viniese, por lo que entendía, no iba a venir –Murmuro sonriendo.

-Es verdad –Miro a su hija- La iba a dejar con Shizune que es mi estudiante, se llevan muy bien y no quería que Sakura importunase, pero… cuando dijo que tenia que devolvedle el broche…

-Valla –Sonrio y miro a Itachi- Eres muy perspicaz Itachi, sabia que por algo no tenias el broche.

-Madre –Murmuro sonriente- Siempre hago las cosas por algo.

-Bueno pero no hay problema –Hablo después de un rato, miro a su hijo menor- Sasuke tiene su edad, así que no ay inconvenientes en que haya venido –El peli-azabache volteo la cabeza algo incomodo.

-El pequeño príncipe –Dijo y este volteo a verlo- ¿Ya encontró su prometida?

-No –Cortó y se sintió molesto de repente por el comentario, no le gustaba ese tema.

-Dan parece que él pequeño necesita su tiempo, no lo molestes, es muy joven –Critico con voz suave mientras le miraba a través de la cabeza de Sakura.

-¿Uhm? –Emitió, y miro a Itachi el cual le sonrio cómplice, esta también lo hizo y luego miro a Sasuke otra ves- Yo creo que Sakura-chan –Esta se estremeció al ser nombrada- Es muy adecuada para Sasuke ¿No crees cariño? –Pregunto mirando a su esposo esta vez.

-Pues… -Miro a la peli-rosa, iba a decir algo mas pero su hijo hablo.

-¡Madre! –Grito sonrojado, esta se rió por lo bajo y le acaricio la cabeza, miro a Sakura la cual estaba tan bien roja, no entendía del todo pero si sabia que estaba pasando.

-Oh la ¿Prometida del príncipe Sasuke? –Miro a su hija y después a su esposa esta estaba algo nerviosa- Pero… creo que el príncipe tiene que decidir eso…

-El problema es que dice que todas las chicas son iguales –Rezongo, Sasuke bufo molesto- Pero Sakura-chan es diferente ¿Conoces a alguien con el pelo rosa y que sepa Hechicería Kiiru a su edad? –Le pregunto alzando una ceja tratando de convencerlo, el peli-azabache iba hablar pero se callo al escuchar a su padre.

-¿Hechicería Kiiru? –Pregunto más interesado, le estaba empezando a agradar más la pequeña- ¿Su hija sabe ya Hechicería?

-Si señor Fugaku –Susurro algo intranquila- Sabe algunos hechizos de curación básicos, los ha aprendido con el tiempo ya que siempre esta con nosotros y es algo obvio que tuviese que ejercitarlo, pero es solo medicina, aun no pasa a fuerza –Murmuro mirando a su hija la cual quería esconderse ya, debajo de la mesa.

-Que interesante que siendo tan pequeña ya sepa Hechicería –Susurro la niña le miro unos segundos para después pegar la vista a la mesa.

-Y el príncipe… ¿Ya sabe algo de Hechicería o Hankor (También se conoce como Rizkor es la habilidad de pelear de una forma que puede repeler Hechizos con algunos movimientos específicos y también una forma de combate compleja)? –Pregunto mirando al pequeño.

-Esta aprendiendo Hechicería este año pero el Hankor, ya sabe lo básico a la perfección paso al nivel medio ¿Verdad? –Susurro orgulloso, la vena de arrogancia de Sasuke se hincho y asistió feliz al ver como su padre estaba orgulloso de él.

-Eso es sorprendente de que siendo tan joven pase a nivel medio –Felicito sorprendido- A muchos les cuesta años llegar al nivel medio –Miro a sus esposa y esta asistió.

-Es normal, siendo un Uchiha, tiene que ser mejor que la mayoría si no seria una deshonra –El ambiente se volvió algo mas tenso, el peli-azabache bajo la cabeza y la oji-jade se sintió algo mal al ver el trato del padre del uchiha, asta que Mikoto hablo.

-Pero bueno dejando eso, Sasuke –Llamo este levanto la cabeza y le miro- ¿Te gusta Sakura-chan para prometida? –Le pregunto, el se contrajo y se sonrojo otra ves, le pasaba mucho y se estaba poniendo algo irritable con eso.

-N… -Iba a decir algo hiriente a la peli-rosa lo sabia, trago saliva al ver la mirada asesina de su hermano diciéndole "Ni se te ocurra decir algo estupido" –N—no se…

-Uhmm –Dijo simplemente y miro a su madre- ¿Que tal si hacemos algo? - Le miraron interesados- Que les parece si ¿Sakura-chan se queda aquí unos días para que se conozcan mejor? Así Sasuke podría decidir si la quiere de prometida, claro si ustedes quieren… -Murmuro por lo bajo, el azabache abrio la boca para replicar y se callo al sentir un pellizco de parte de su madre por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué dices Tsunade? –Pregunto mirándola, sabia que estaba indecisa, su hija era el tesoro mas preciado para ella y para él también- Seria un honor si Sakura se casase con un Uchiha, si el príncipe lo decide así… -Murmuro por lo bajo.

-Pero… -Bajo la mirada a su hija la cual estaba concentrada mirando al peli-azabache- Sakura-chan… ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Eh? –Alzo la cabeza para mirar a su madre, la cual tenia una mirada confusa en el rostro- P—pues si a Sasuke-san le parece bien… -Susurro por lo bajo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, este se sonrojo- Por mi… no hay problema madre.

-¿Entonces que dices Sasuke? –Pregunto mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Hmp… -Emitió simplemente- Hagan lo que quieren.

-Bueno eso es un si -Miro a su hermano irónico- Tendremos a Sakura-chan unos días en casa.

* * *

Nota de la autora: ¡Ohayo Mina! Espero que estén todos bien, si les he traído un nuevo fic SasuSaku ^ ^ este está en un mundo alterno, nació de un sueño que tuve y quise llevarlo al papel, espero tenga buena recepción y sea de su agrado (Y si quieren me dejan algún r/r? n.n por favor) Espero les guste y veré si es de su gusto como para seguirlo, eso sería todo ¡Cuídense!


End file.
